Der Morgenstern
by Morla- SyalNaomi FaryTale
Summary: Eines Morgens klingelt es an Gibbs Haustür,davor findet er ein Päckchen,das alles verändern soll.Es beginnt eine Jagd nach dem Absender,in Tonys Leben kehrt die Liebe zurück und mit ihr auch ein süßes Geheimnis. Viel Spaß!Und Bitte Review nicht vergesse


**Chap 1_ Frühe Störung_**

Gibbs stand am Grab seiner Familie und starrte auf den Grabstein. Er hatte ihn wieder und wieder gelesen, jetzt stand er nur da, sah vor sich aber weder das Grab, noch die beiden Grabsteine und die Engelfigur. Vor seinem inneren Auge liefen Bilder seiner Familie ab, Bilder einer gemeinsamen glücklichen Zeit. Die Tränen bemerkte er gar nicht mehr. Er lächelte, nickte und wandte sich schließlich langsam ab. Es begann zu regnen, feiner Nieselregen setzte ein. Noch bevor er das Auto erreichte war das feine Nieseln einem heftigen Regenguss gewichen. Ehe er einstieg sah er sich ein letztes mal um. „Auf wiedersehen," flüsterte er und stieg ein.

Seit einer Ewigkeit stand er nun schon mit gebeugtem Haupt am Grab von Frau und Tochter. Sie sah auf die Uhr, genau gesagt seit fast einer Stunde.

Allmählich begann Jenny sich zu fragen, ob sie vielleicht doch hinüber gehen und mit ihm reden sollte. Gerade als sich der Entschluss in ihr gefestigt hatte, straffte sich seine Haltung, er drehte sich langsam herum und schritt ebenso langsam zum Auto, derweil begann es zu regnen. Sie spannte ihren Schirm auf und während sie zusah, wie er einstieg und fort fuhr setzte ein mächtiger Platzregen ein. Rasch eilte sie zu ihrem eigenen Auto. Klatschnass schloss sie die Tür und bat ihren Fahrer sie nach Hause zu bringen. Sie wusste er fuhr jedes Jahr zum Grab seiner Familie, doch so lange war er noch nie geblieben, sah man von den ersten Jahren, nach dem Tod ab.

Sie seufzte.

Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, das er endlich darüber hinweg war. Noch lange dachte sie an diesem Abend über Jethro nach.

XXXX

Gut gelaunt und frisch geduscht, kam er zurück in die Küche. Genüsslich nahm er den ersten Schluck, aus seiner zweiten Tasse Kaffee. Er blickte auf die Uhr und setzte sich, er hatte noch fast eine halbe Stunde Zeit. Er griff nach der Zeitung und schlug sie auf, doch bevor er mit dem Lesen beginnen konnte, klingelte es an der Haustür. Verwundert stand er auf, ging zu seiner Haustür.

Er öffnete, er sah noch wie ein rotes Auto, mit quietschenden Reifen um die Ecke raste, dann vernahm er ein Geräusch vor sich und sah auf den Boden.

Vor ihm auf dem Treppenabsatz stand ein Babytragekorb, mit einem kleinen Säugling. Er starrte hinunter.

XXXX

Sie sahen ihren Boss um die Ecke kommen und wechselten einen Blick. „Was hat er da?"

„Ich habe..."

„Dinozzo! Hol Abby hoch. Sofort. Ziva pass auf Noemi auf. McGee, mitkommen!"

Schon jagte Gibbs weiter, machte nur Sekundenlang halt, um den Tragekorb von Ziva abzustellen. Die Mossard Agentin wollte protestieren aber Gibbs tat es mit einer Handbewegung ab und der Säugling begann zu weinen.

Ziva seufzte:„Verdammt!"

Sie schaute hilflos in den Korb hinein und begann ihn auf ihrem Tisch hin und her zu schieben.

„Ziva! Was woher kommt das Baby?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Keine Ahnung? Ziva, wer ist das? Wo sind die Eltern."

„Ich weiß es nicht, Gibbs kam rein, stellte es hier ab, nahm McGee mit nach hinten und schickte Tony los, Abby zu holen."

Die Direktorin schaute in den Korb und hob das mittlerweile laut schreiende Kind aus dem Korb. Sie beruhigte das Kind und wiegte es im Arm. „Ziva, sie müssen es raus nehmen, schaukeln und mit ihm reden."

„Es ist ein Mädchen, Noemi."

„Und wer bitte ist sie Gibbs? Wo kommt sie her?"

„Sie wurde heute vor meine Tür gelegt. Auf dem Zettel stand sie sei meine Enkelin."

„Deine..." Jenny starrte ihn an und es entging ihr keineswegs, das auch alle anderen ihn überrascht anschauten.

„Jethro, kann...ich meine besteht denn die Möglichkeit..." Jenny schaute von dem Baby zu ihm.

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht, ich habe keine Ahnung wer die Mutter ist, darum soll Abby mir das beantworten."

„Was soll ich dir beantwor...oh, wie süß!! Ein Baby? Wer ist das?"

„Gibbs Enkelin."

Abby schaute zu Tony und lachte. „Ja, klar! Und ich bin..." Sie verstummte als sie Gibbs Blick sah und der nickte. „Sag du es mir, ist sie meine Enkelin?"

„Ich soll dir...verstehe. In Ordnung, rührt euch nicht von der Stelle, ich bin gleich wieder da."

XXXX

Es schien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, bis die ersten Ergebnisse da waren, aber dann hatten sie endlich etwas womit sie arbeiten konnten. Das Kennzeichen des Mustangs, zumindest lag die Vermutung nahe, das es das gleiche Auto war.

Sie fuhren los und Gibbs ließ den Säugling in der Obhut von Maddie Taylor zurück, die er gebeten hatte vorbeizukommen. Dankend drückte er ihr die Hände und eilte seinem Team noch. Länger sitzen bleiben und warten konnte er einfach nicht. Es hatte Stunden gedauert, einen Hinweis auf das Auto zu bekommen und Abs, war noch lange nicht fertig mit ihrem Tests, er musste einfach selber tätig werden.

XXX

„Also..., ähm, Boss, es tut mir Leid, aber wie es aussieht, ist die...war das Mädchen dabei."

Gibbs kam herein und sah sich um. Er zeigte keine Regung. „Was genau..."

„Ähm, bitte, hören Sie, das Mädchen, die brünette. Sie ist erst im Auto geblieben. Ich denke, sie hat geweint. Aber als sie gesehen hat, was die anderen da taten ist sie aufgesprungen herein gerannt, sie hat gefleht, gebeten, das sie es lassen. Das sie rasch fahren. Sie hat Geld auf die Theke gelegt, es hätte gereicht, doch er nahm es. Der größere, er fuchtelte mit der Pistole, gab sie dem zweiten. Sie haben gestritten, er und das Mädchen."

„Wie hat es geendet?"

„Er hat sie geschlagen und ihr gedroht sie...sie hat die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen und ist zurück zum Auto."

Dinozzo trat wieder vor. „Worüber haben sie gestritten?"

Der Tankwart zuckte die Achseln:„Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe nur irgendetwas von einem Baby mitbekommen und..."

„Er hat gesagt sie wolle bestimmt nicht so enden wie Jonny. Ist Jonny...haben sie jemanden getötet?"

Gibbs drehte sich um, sah freundlich und beschwichtigend auf den Jungen, des Tankwarts hinab. „Nein, nein haben sie nicht. Aber du hast uns sehr geholfen. Wir danken dir und Ihnen." Er nickte dem Vater zu.

Tony folgte seinem Boss, er war verwirrt. „Boss, wir haben noch gar nicht..."

„Wir wissen alles was wir brauchen, komm jetzt."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zwei Tage später waren sie noch immer nichts weiter und Jenny hatte ihm die weitere Mitarbeit verboten, zugleich aber auch versprochen ihn in jeden neuen Schritt und jedes Ergebnis einzuweihen. Dennoch fühlte er sich irgendwie so nutzlos.

Er seufzte und goss sich etwas Kaffee ein.

Vor einer Stunde war Maddie gegangen, nachdem sie über zwei Stunden da gewesen war. Sie hatten die Gelegenheit genutzt sich mal wieder zu unterhalten. Bevor sie dann gegangen war, hatte Maddie ihm noch gesagt die Kleine sehe ihm doch irgendwie ähnlich und sie sei ein wirklich artiges Kind. Zudem hatte sie sich entschuldigt die nächsten Tage keine Zeit zu haben und war gegangen.

Jethro seufzte erneut. Er stellte die Kaffeetasse ab und setzte sich. Kaum das er saß, knackte das Babyfon und Noemi begann von einer Sekunde auf die andere zu schreien, als würde sie gejagt.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Er hatte ganz vergessen, wie gut kleine Kinder jeden Alters es meisterhaft beherrschten immer in den unpassendsten Situationen los zu schreien, oder mit irgendeiner Verletzung aufzutauchen.

Er stand auf und ging nach oben.

XXX

Sie stand fast zehn Minuten vor der Tür, als Jethro noch immer nicht öffnete und sie nach wie vor nichts hören konnte. Ging sie nach rechts und holte hinter dem lockerem Mauerstein den Zweitschlüssel hervor. Vorsichtig, mit der entsicherten Pistole in der Hand trat sie ein.

Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung fand sie Jethro auf dem Sofa schlafend vor, das kleine Baby sicher im Arm, beide schliefen. Lächelnd steckte sie ihre Waffe weg.

Er konnte nicht nur gut mit Kindern umgehen, Jethro stand dieser kleine Säugling auch ausgesprochen gut. Er musste wirklich ein guter Vater gewesen sein. Jenny schlich in die Küche und dachte im Stillen, das er sicherlich ein ebenso guter Großvater sein würde, vielleicht ja auch ein Vater für seine Enkelin. Und vielleicht, vielleicht konnte er ja so endlich einem Kind geben, wovon er soviel übrig hatte. Liebe.

Mit einem Keks in der Hand kehrte sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf den freien Sessel.

Irgendwann später nahm sie sich die Zeitung vom Tisch und kannte eine Stunde später nicht nur den neusten Tratsch, sondern auch das TV- Programm der nächsten vierzehn Tage.

Kein Zweifel die beiden vor ihr mussten eine harte Nacht gehabt haben.

Das Baby bewegte sich, es gab unruhig einige Geräusche von sich, der Schnuller fiel aus dem Mund und schon begann es laut zu schreien. Jethro zuckte zusammen, Er tastete nach dem Schnuller, drückte ihn in den winzigen Mund und setzte sich gähnend auf, während er dem Kind über den Rücken strich. Dann entdeckte er sie. „Jenny? Was machst du hier? Wie bist du überhaupt herein gekommen und wie lange bist du schon hier?"

„Oh, eine kurze Weile."

Argwöhnisch sah er sie an. Er stand auf, kehrte ihr den Rücken zu und ging zum Fenster.

„Sie steht dir, Jethro. Du siehts gut aus, wenn du ein Kind im Arm hälst."

Er zuckte die Achseln und drehte sich ihr wieder zu. „Sag mal Jenn, warum bist du hier?"

„Abs hat Ergebnisse."

Jethro starrte sie einen Augenblick lang an, bevor er sich setzte. Er seufzte und schaute die Kleine an, in den letzten Tagen hatte er sich schon so an sie gewöhnt. Er atmete tief durch. „Ok. Also?"

Jenny, ihm gegenüber zog einen Umschlag aus ihrer Tasche und reichte ihn über den Tisch. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sag es mir einfach."

Nun schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich habe ihn nicht geöffnet und Abby wollte es keinem sagen. Sie bat McGee darum das ihn dir jemand bringt und er dachte ich sollte es tuen. Nimm ihn, Jethro."

Er saß da starrte auf den Umschlag schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Ich...ich kann nicht. Bitte Jen, öffne du ihn."

Zögernd zog sie den Umschlag wieder zurück, nickte. Wenn er sich nicht traute ihn zu öffnen, dann gab es dafür nur einen Grund, er hatte Angst enttäuscht zu werden, was bedeutete, das er die Kleine lieb gewonnen hatte und das passte auch zu dem was sein Team ihr erzählt hatte. Tony und Ziva hatten ihr erzählt, er suche nach Hinweisen, welche das Mädchen, was bei den Überfällen dabei war, zu entlasten. seine vermeintliche Tochter.

Langsam öffnete sie den Umschlag, holte das bedruckte Papier heraus und überflog es. Dann lächelte sie und schaute ihn an. „Fertig?"

„Ja." Er nickte. „Los, lese schon vor!"

„Ok," sie nickte, „Eine Verwandtschaft besteht zu 95. Nach Abs..."

„Sie ist meine Enkelin."

Jenny nickte. „Ja."

Jethro sah auf das Baby in seinem Arm, er sah es plötzlich mit noch anderen Augen. Noemi begann zu weinen, er entschuldigte sich bei Jen und ging in die Küche die Flasche fertig machen. Als er wieder kam, lagen Brief und Umschlag auf seinem Tisch, Jen war verschwunden, sein Ersatzschlüssel steckte innen in der Tür. Er setzte sich, stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch und legte die kleine in die richtige Position. Dann blickte er sie genau an. Um so öfter er sie angesehen hatte, um so mehr Ähnlichkeiten zu Kelly hatte er gefunden und sie sich gleich wieder versucht aus zureden. Noemi wurde wieder unruhig und er gab ihr die Milchflasche.

Während des Bäuerchen machens begann er leise mit ihr zu sprechen. Er streichelte zwischendurch immer wieder ihr kleines Köpfchen. „Ich verspreche dir, das wir deine Mom finden werden. Und dann wird sie wieder bei dir sein. Bei uns, ich werde für euch da sein." Er legte sich das Kind auf den linken Arm und beugte sich hinunter, küsste die winzige Säuglingsstirn."

XXXXXXXXXX

„Direktor, wie geht es ihm?" Tony Dinozzo kam gefolgt von seinen beiden Kollegen auf sie zu. Jenny Shepard unterdrückte ein Seufzen und wandte sich Gibbs Team zu. „Gut soweit, aber wenn ihr euch nicht beeilt, dann...dann wird er selbst auf die Suche gehen."

„Du hast ihn beurlaubt. Ich dachte er ist bei dem Baby."

Sie nickte Ziva zu. „Ja. Nur es ist seine Enkelin, er wird seine Tochter finden wollen." Rasch eilte sie in ihr Büro.

Perplex und überrascht wechselten sie Blicke.

„Das ist nicht gut," sagte Ziva, „also für den Fall meine ich." Sie setzte sich an ihren Tisch und durchforstete weiter ihre Unterlagen und die Fotos der Beweismittel, während McGee sich zurück an seinen PC setzte, mit der Auswertung des Bildmaterials begann, um danach die Bilder mit den Fotos der Datenbank zu vergleichen. Er seufzte. „Wir müssen sie finden."

„Ja. Nur hoffentlich hat sie bis dahin nicht auch eine Knarre gezogen und..." er zögerte, „na, ihr wisst schon."

„Tony." Ziva sah ihn streng an.

Er nickte seufzend. „Ja, ja ich weiß schon ich soll nicht so schwarz sehen, richtig?"

Ziva nickte streng. Er stand auf. „Ich gehe dann mal sehen wie weit Abby mit dem..."

„Nein, sie werden im JAG- Hauptquartier anrufen und Harmon Rabb her beordern."

Er drehte sich herum und erblickte Jenny Shepard hinter sich. „Direktor? Er... er wird doch sicher an irgendeinem Fall arbeiten."

„Dann verlangen sie eben direkt nach ihm und sagen sie ihm es geht um Gibbs."

„Ähm, ja Mam, sofort."

Sie nickte ihm zu und eilte wieder davon. Tony blickte zu Ziva und McGee. Er zuckte die Achseln, sie verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht und öffnete die Akte, welche Shepard da gelassen hatte.

„Uhoh." Ziva legte die Akte auf den Tisch und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was?"

„Das sieht nicht gut aus."

Tony stand auf, sein Telefonat hatte er eben erst beendet, doch Zivas Miene gefiel ihm gar nicht. Timothy McGee schien, seinem Gesicht nach der gleichen Meinung zu sein.

„Ohh," entkam es McGee, als er in die Akte schaute. Auch Tony war keineswegs begeistert und ließ einen großen Seufzer hören. „Wir sollten schnell arbeiten und wirklich gut sein. Wirklich gut."

Die beiden anderen nickten. Augenblicke später waren sie schon wieder an der Arbeit.

XXXX

So bald geht's weiter, sag mir, wie ihr diese Story findet!!

Schenkt mir ein Review!!


End file.
